ymmfandomcom-20200213-history
Banana Man
Description Banana Man appears to be peak male performance. More shredded than wheat he rocks the swimming trunks with a colour scheme similar to that of the Bananas in Pajamas. That is the only remnants of human culture that remains on his attire. Strange Atlantian war gear with banana honorific motifs is adorned on his person. His feet appear to be webbed due to years of exposure to the deep ocean. Banana Man is theorized to be high in Potassium but this still remains unconfirmed. History Banana Man is an apocalyptic level threat that resides in Atlantis. It is unknown when Banana Man first rose to power as the king of Atlantis, but what is known is that he made quite a few changes around there. From the research that has been done by humans on the surface to the victims and cults of Banana Man its is known that he forces a conceptual higher form of living upon all that are in his servitude. Easily guessed from his name Banana Man forced a bizarre form of cannibalism upon his loyal subjects and the unwilling. Saying that peeling the human skin is the way to shed your weaker human form and to ascended to banana as it is a perfect form. Banana Man seeks to force his vision of a perfect form upon the world. Minions of Atlantis strike the shores of important cities such as Tokyo and Miami. In current history Banana Man has made only one appearance above water and that was on the coast of the Italy at the village of Atrani in which he forced the population to eat each other and undergo the Banana metamorphosis. These victims are studied to this day in secret Italian government facilities. The world assumes the Italians hold a grudge to this day. Banana Man returned to Atlantis as he stated this was a show of power and says he will return when it is time for the human race to fully ascend. In late 2K19 to early 2K20 it was revealed that the Banana tribe in the African civil war was being controlled by Banana Man. The African civil war came to anticlimactic end when De Leopard King and Chonk Deylamah skinned Banana Man alive bringing the war to an end and uniting the tribes once again. However this was not the end of Banana Man. Reported sighting of Banana Man have been recorded in several different places around the world. This is because it turns out that Banana Man reproduces like a real Banana. This means he reproduces asexual allowing him to create infinite copies of himself as long as one remains. Banana Man cannot be killed at present day as no one has found Atlantis. If it was possible to find all the banana men in existence only then would Banana Man be truly killed. Powers It is unknown the extent of what powers Banana Man completely has but due to the attack on Atrani, Italy this is what is currently known. * Telekinesis * Flight * Hand Lazer Beams * Water Breathing Images Category:Villains Category:Man-Men